<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sickly kitten of the human shape [podfic] by Halbereth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848063">sickly kitten of the human shape [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth'>Halbereth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Bucky takes care of people, C-PTSD, Caretaking, Disabled Character, Gen, Illness, Mentall Ill Character, Neighbors, Other, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly ten minutes after he tells her to wait until the cat jumps off before she leaves, the kid's asleep with her head against the back of the couch, mouth open to breathe because her nose is stuffed.</p><p>PODFIC VERSION</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sickly kitten of the human shape [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443636">sickly kitten of the human shape</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather">Feather (lalaietha)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443636">sickly kitten of the human shape</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather">Feather</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/works">Halbereth</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 22 minutes</p><p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ApTRIZOrdDW1E8NWjR2S0kkH3jzAFL1V">mp3</a></p><p>~~~</p><p>Alternate POVs for the set of stories where Mercedes gets sick. There's a third story in the arc, from Mercedes' mother's POV the next day, that <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile">Echolalaphile</a> has done a fantastic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112551">podfic</a> of already. If you've been enjoying this story arc, I urge you to go check that out.</p><p>Many thanks to the medical advisor for telling me how to pronounce (and, more importantly, where the emphasis goes in) cold medicine ingredients. To my astonishment, I was saying "guaifenesin" correctly all along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>